invizimalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant
A mutant is a type of invizimal with a colour scheme that deviates from the normal invizimal's colour scheme. Mutants are important in that all mutants have a higher base stamina recovery than their non-mutant versions. The increase in base stamina recovery is exactly one stage higher. The stamina recovery stages are 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, and 13. Because mutants' stamina recovery stats increase in stage by one, it is impossible for a mutant to have a base 5 stamina recovery, and the increase in base stamina recovery makes mutants stronger than their non-mutant variants. Likewise, base 13 stamina recovery is only possible through mutation. How mutants are obtained vary from game to game. Invizimals Mutants are not discovered until you defeat Rolf of the Berlin club in the Berlin club tournament. Once he is defeated, he will open a side quest that tasks the player with showing Rolf a Roarhide Max. Completion of this side quest is not required to progress the story. Once Rolf sees the Roarhide Max, he will challenge the player to a battle with a mutant Salma Max. Once Rolf is defeated, Rolf will give the player the Salma Max he used in battle. Once this Salma is received, the player is now capable of finding mutants in the wave at random. Unlike Shadow Zone, the Invizimals from The Big Secret, the dragons, and the invizimals only won from ad-hoc and infrastructure matches, Moby and Boneshell respectively, do not have a mutant form and are always seen in their default colour scheme. Axel Kaminsky and Sebastian Campbell have a mutant Tunderwulfe Max and Bratbat Max respectively when fighting the two in the Viper's Nest. Invizimals: Shadow Zone In Shadow Zone, mutants can no longer be caught in the wave. Shadow Zone differs vastly from the previous game with regards to the method of receiving mutants and customisation. In Shadow Zone, the player can mutate Invizimals into a colour scheme of his/her own choosing. The ability to mutate an Invizimal is locked until the player uses that Invizimal to do one of three things: 1) win a battle in which the opponent's Dark Invizimal is destroyed, 2) win the final match of the Sri Lanka tournament, or 3) win the final match of a tournament if the opponent is using a Dark Invizimal. Once one of those three tasks is completed with an invizimal, that invizimal's mutation ability is unlocked, and the mutation area can be accessed through that invizimal's catalogue entry. There are a total of 216 different colours, and two different layers to customise, creating a maximum of 432 different mutations per invizimal. Each layer utilises one of the 216 colours in the colour grid. Once the colour scheme is chosen, the invizimal is officially mutated and that same invizimal cannot be customised through mutation ever again. The invizimal's font colour for its name in its catalogue entry and choose your fighter screen changes from yellow to green. However, each invizimal has certain mutation patterns that create Resonance. Should a resonating colour scheme be chosen, the player is granted the ability to boost one of the invizimal's five stats as a reward for finding that invizimal's resonating mutation. A resonating invizimal will have a blue font colour for its name in its catalogue entry and choose your fighter screen. Invizimals that have found resonance are the strongest of their type. In Shadow Zone, all AI opponents in the Sri Lanka club and tournament will use a mutant invizimal that does not resonate. The colour schemes for these invizimals are completely randomised each time you fight them.